Areeyah's Deza de Honor (March 2013)
It took me 3 and a half year, finding this fossilized hand made book. At least I still have it. Enjoy reading ♥ - Kako Shorai Intro Unfortunately, Generation 16 did not achieve, again. Generation 16 members, Betty, Andrea, Vina, Anne, and Maricelle, hung their heads in shame. Their leader, Maricelle, had decided to take the mission for a forty-eight time. "Whatever," Areeyah rolled her eyes. "We wait another 4 years only for Generation 16 to fail again. It's better to have been in PDW, 64 years of Victory?!" Areeyah yellingle murmured. Areeyah's friends, Lisa, Trinity, Clarity and Gretchen, crossed all of their arms. "Yeah, totally right, sis. Like, we have to prove to them we were to win this mission. Besides, we're the next 12 year olds in line, if I'm not mistaken." Gretchen added. Suddenly, names were called. "Areeyah Bohemia, Clarity Brown, Trinity Cesar, Gretchen Pretzel, and Lisa Neen, please meet me in my office." Chapter Blank - Part 1: History of NCO "So girls," taking their seats. "you all know the Deza de Honor mission, right? As you've been called in the Function Hall for announcements, right? You're the next generation in line. Before we start anything about the mission in the future, you are required differentiate the history of NCO." light beaming through the projector. "Our founder, Irass Nigiro, dreamed taking the Deza de Honor, so along with her sisters she names NCO, and a timeline of a female NCO member's life:" 1 - 11 years : Basic Education 12 - 13 years : Start/Introduction of the mission 14 - 16 years : Focus on the mission 17 years : Find a partner 18 years : Marriage 19 years : Pregnancy 19 - 20 years : Raising the off spring 20 years and older : Start working at any NCO jobs "Because of the stage 17 - 20, NCO has become pretty much controversial. Fortunately, Priz Deon Warden came to picture to copy us, making us look like the villains. Mrs. Irass started the cycle at 16 because she was 14, but she was pretty early. Which led to stress." "Wait, why does she look sad?" Gretchen asked. "She had a horrible reputation. She stopped going outside until she decided to commit suicide. Escelading Mt. Haruko and she ended up squatted by a huge boulder. She died at the age of 29, her body was never found, and Areeyah, your mother was only 12 years old then." the principal gazed at Areeyah. "Wait, why my mom?" Areeyah anxiously asked, all eyes on her. "Here's the part where one of our kinsfolk gets mentioned through us." Trinity stretched her arms diagonally. Ignoring what was said earlier." Areeyah, you never met your grandmother, because your grandmother was Mrs. Irass Nigiro. Which clearly explains why your full name is Areeyah Nigiro Bohemia." Areeyah was left like her soul went out of her. "Also, it explains you look a lot like Mrs. Nigiro. Just look!" a similarity app said Mrs. Irass and Areeyah looked 89.7% alike. "Now girls," the principal cleared her voice, making her sound very very serious. "you all know Ellen Shale and Martha Gypsum from PDW, right? This 2013, their daughters are turning 12 exactly tomorrow. You know? Amber Gypsum and Sydney Shale, their parents are within the same age as your parents, 31. They had set obstacles, on your route, and they sent their children to interfere with your mission. Your routes will be NCO, Mt. Haruko, Music Gate, Doble Dance, and Deza de Honor. And Areeyah, as the leader of the Generation 17, you must wear the special metallic, armor-like outfit of NCO, since it was a coincidence that Mrs. Nigiro's mother-in-law's name was Camryn Nigiro. Dismissed." the principal announced, left in the meeting room. "So, girls, what do you want for lunch?" Areeyah asked. "Pizza Hut!" Clarity excitedly suggested. "Okay, Pizza Hut it is." After eating their lunch, they went to the nearest grocery store for basic supplies. "C'mon, Lisa," Gretchen squealed. "I really want that Candy and Total Girl October 2013 Issue!." "No, that is useless." still batting that poker face "I hate you!" "Gretchen, calm down." Trinity soothingly said. "Pizza Hut again?" Trinity raised her brow. Yeeesss, they ate at Pizza Hut again..... Chapter Blank - Part 2: To Mt. Haruko!!! "Areeyah, Areeyah!" shaking continues as it gets more powerful. "Areeyah! Wake up!" Lisa yelled. "Okay, okay, Lisa, no need to shout. Don't you dare grab me in the hair!" Areeyah brushes her hair. "I set up your suitcase, Reeyah!" Clarity said while checking the suitcase with basic supplies. "Thanks Clari!" Areeyah plugged her charger. "I got some candies! Placed everything in your bag!" Trinity sorting every candy in everyone's bags. "You also have have suitcases, Trinity?" Gretchen placing them outside the "Yasss, Gretch!" yelled by Trinity. "Okay, schedule planning, girls. Tomorrow, we will sleep the entire day out. So we can climb Mt. Haruko endlessly." Areeyah writing their plan in her Planner. Something vibrates that startles the girls. "Something vibrated." Trinity searched where it came from. "Was it your phone, Areeyah?" Trinity pointed her phone. "Oh, sorry, guys." Areeyah nervously laughed "Hey, Mom" Areeyah slid her phone on her shoulder. "Okay, thanks, Mom!" she excitedly went out of the room. "LISA!!!!" shrieked by Areeyah. "Want me to cataract sea water at those snails, again--" for no reason, Lisa became white. "I think that's a yes." "Did your mom sent me one of her murky brownies again?" Lisa helped Areeyah to open the package, with her expert cutting skills (psst, she's a Shadowplay puppeteer master). "So your Mom sent us basic supplies, Areeyah?" Trinity lunged down a bit. "I guess the answer is a yes and a no." Areeyah dug even further. "So what did she get for me?" "So this is how a Solar Panel looks like." In the middle of the trip.... "My gosh, I hate that guy and his stupid guts!!" Gretchen violently ripping out the ultimate sweet Zazzy. she's probably refering to Yatsu. "Chill, Gretch, chill." Areeyah chanted while Gretchen ate the whole piece of Zazzy. "UUUUGGGGHHHH! Like if I can turn his intestines into banderitas, I would surely have done that now!!!" Gretchen took a piece of from Areeyah's plastic bag. WOJENX! ' "Umm...what's the flavor?" Gretchen blushes very fast. "Extra Chili, I added more spices." Areeyah said while munching. "Water, water, water-WATER'WATER! OH MY GOODNESS!!! Ahhpooo, Ahhhpooooooo,...ahhhhppppoooooo...." Gretchen actually passed out.... she can't stand up with spicy food, even if it's not that spicy....at all. "At least you have to ask for water, I can't find my water anywhere. Anywhere." there comes Lisa with her best killing Poker Face! "Want chips Lisa?" Lisa shook her head. "I'm going to save this for later. TRINITY!" Areeyah chewed-shouted. "Whaat?" rubbing her eyes. "Whattya brought?" Areeyah tilted her had. "A gallon of water. For food, anyway-actually?" Trinity pushed them after making a sharp turn. "CLARITY! What's yours?" Areeyah asked "Raw meat, spices and more flavoring. We'll cook later."........that night...... "We have to save this for tomorrow." Lisa helped Trinity packing the the dishes. "Soooooo who has ghost stories?" Trinity grinned. "Psst, Trinity," Lisa hissed. "don't make the spirits get upset." Lisa said softly. "Why is that?" Gretchen raised her eyebrow. "Very much like Percy Jackson series...calling their names makes them aggressive-something like that-" something was rustling. "What in the Hannah Montana was that?!" everyone huddled around Lisa. "HOLY GOD! IT'S A NIGGA!" Lisa yelled, while the black creature was screaming also Throwing Gretchen's hair blower, making the owner whine. "Darn you Luxandra Marciela Neen!" Gretchen wept. "Pss, you even didn't completed my full name." Lisa glared at the ledge. "It's nearly midnight, should be sleeping." Lisa threw a mysterious projectile from her pocket. Chapter Blank - Part 3: Crossroads After 3 hours, the girls weren't even halfway (except for Lisa and Trinity of course) across the mountain. "My gosh," Gretchen commented, panting. "We're not even halfway through the mountain and it has been 3 hours." then, the sun rose higher, heat hazing as the fiery bottom. After a short break, stopping at a nearby cave, Lisa fell in a shallow hole. Trinity heard 2 girls, laughing, at least 2 children, switching on her lam, searching those whose voices were, Trinity went deeper and deeper, which Areeyah followed. "God, Areeyah.." Trinity said. "Sorry, need some company?" Areeyah asked. "Sure." when it was visible to see who were the voices, she had no clue of who they were. "What are you 2 children doing in here?" Trinity asked, angrily, like a mother, scolding her children. "I'm Amber Gypsum, and this is Sydney Shale." Trinity widening her eyes, exchanging glances with Areeyah. "I can't believe your friend fell IN '''trap!" Sydney laughed sarcastically, both of them continuing laughing. Sydney had a short, ginger curly hair. While Amber, had a long, brown straight hair. Both of them look really innocent, but they are '''not. "You'll never get the Nigiro Treasure!" said Amber, smirking. "What are you talking about? We're focusing on the Deza de Honor." Trinity and Gretchen tapped both of Areeyah's shoulders. "'Reeyah, your whole name is Areeyah Nigiro Bohemia, it must because Mrs. Nigiro, your grandma has the legendary treasure!" Gretchen said, encouraging. "Our focus is Deza de Honor. Why are you so eager to get this so-called treasure?" Sydney rolling her eyes. "My, my, Granny Nigiro was left behind by old lady Irass NIgiro from NCO! And since we're Wardens, technically, we're stealing them from you!" Amber and Sydney started running, picking up speed. "How dare they insult the name of my Greatest grand mother..." Areeyah's fist hardens. "Trinity, no." Areeyah caught Trinity's arm before she took a step. "Girls!" taking a random bag, Areeyah took other tools, then stuffing them in the bag she has. "Get the tools that Mom gave us!" Trinity, doing the same. "Hey, you two, help us up!" closing it. "But it will take us another 3 hours-" Clarity wailed. "I don't care just jump!" Areeyah shouted. Gretchen and Clarity just sat there. "What are you two doing, Amber and Sydney are getting away!" none of them replied. "Ready?" Trinity nodded. Both of the girls jumped, Mt. Haruko has the 1/4 height of the Mt Everest. "Ouch..." Areeyah whimpered. "Reeyah, you alright?" Trinity caught Areeyah from falling at the birch tree. "...those are gonna leave a mark- two marks at that-NO, THREE!" Areeyah got cut off. "How did you two got here?" Clarity panting. "A ladder.." Gretchen replied. "Amber and Sydney's, you know." Clarity shrugging. "Let's keep moving." ....after an hour and 30 minutes.... "Wait, I think this is the boulder that Principal informed us about!" Areeyah ordered. "It is?!" Trinity asked excitedly. "IT IS!" Areeyah replied. "Girls, jump." Trinity and Areeyah, making the leap stance. "What are you two doing?" Trinity scolding. "I don't want to!" the girls cooed like babies. "Let's go.." Areeyah and Trinity persuaded the two to get working to push the boulder, but both of Gretchen and Clarity knew that they were too weak to push the boulder. "If only Lisa is still with us.." Clarity whispered. "Said something Clari?" Trinity asked. "I said nothing.." Clarity smiled. "And there, we finally got your minds." there waiting was Clarity's mom, Caira. "Let's get this baby off!" Caira turned her chainsaw on. "Areeyah, wear the mechanical hand." since Caira was the leader of the Generation 4, making orders very easy to understand, without hesitation. "While Gretchen helps Areeyah to lift the rock and also lift the Everyting-I-Fier." Caira's chainsaw started grinding. "Whatever it generates, Trinity will step on it.." assisting Gretchen, as Areeyah wore the hand. "Wow, Auntie.." Areeyah was too star-strucked. "I can't believe you're good at this.." her eyes, sparkling. "You think so, I'm flattered. It's because I was the leader of our Generation back then..."Caira smiled. "Mom, you never told me about it." Clarity pouted. "Really? I will carry two things, and I become Superwoman? Gretchen commented, although not fulfilling it because she had trouble with the rock and Trinity's weight. "Hey, easy!" Trinity almost fell. Trinity starts to blush, from embarrassment when she found out that the screwdriver can drill too, with almost lightning speed. Trinity shuts her mouth for almost the whole minute, then saying: "My gosh, I am too humiliated to continue using this." Trinity said.